


Perspectiva

by Ciscanndra



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Feminist Themes, Gen, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura-centric, Not Beta Read, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Women Being Awesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciscanndra/pseuds/Ciscanndra
Summary: Cuando dicen que debe estar mal de la cabeza por amar tanto al último Uchiha, realmente no piensa mucho en ello.Hasta que descubre que esa apreciación es bastante acertada y efectivamente si tenia algo mal en la cabeza.Porque aunque Danzo y el Tercero están bien muertos, las políticas implementadas siguen perfectamente vivas en las mentalidades de cada mujer en la aldea...[Post Capítulo 699.] [introspección al sasusaku y la visión de género de Masashi Kishimoto]  - Sakura centric -
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Perspectiva

Cuando dicen que debe estar mal de la cabeza por amar tanto al último Uchiha, realmente no piensa mucho en ello.

Hasta que descubre que esa apreciación es bastante acertada y efectivamente si tenia algo mal en la cabeza. 

Porque aunque Danzo y el Tercero están bien muertos, las políticas implementadas siguen perfectamente vivas en las mentalidades de cada mujer en la aldea. 

  


.

.

**Perspectiva.**

_ De Ciscandra.  _

.

  


Honestamente, no recuerda cuándo comenzó a amar a Sasuke-kun. 

En su memoria solo esta el día en que confiesa su amor al grupo de niñas del parque y la expresión de sobresalto de Ino-chan.

Recuerda, sin mucha ayuda, a Sasuke-kun sentándose solo, amargado, luego del mes que paso afuera por licencia médica. Los inicios de su amor están cercanos a esa imagen, un niño solitario que necesita ayuda _ , su ayuda _ , y Sakura quiere  _ salvarlo _ , así como Ino-chan logró salvarla _ . _

Recuerda a Sasuke-kun siendo un prodigio en las pruebas y gritando en su apoyo, recuerda pelearse con sus compañeras, gritarle a quien habla mal de su amor, pero sobre todo recuerda romper la amistad con su única amiga y salvadora, por un amor que la desborda sin sentido en favor de un niño que las ignora a ambas. 

— ¿Te peleaste con Ino-chan?

Mebuki Haruno le había preguntado, mientras acariciaba el pelo corto de su hija. En aquel entonces, la mujer trata de entender el cómo su hija normalmente pasiva se vuelve un meollo de indignación apenas contenida contra su mejor amiga. Ino había sacado a su hija de su cascaron, Mebuki no quiere que su hija termine su amistad por algo tan vago como el enamoramiento hacia un chico. 

— Ya no hay más Ino-chan, mamá, tienes que apoyarme en esto

— Estará bien— intenta razonar—, son amigas

— ¡No somos amigas!

Mebuki se detiene, el listón rojo en su mano, Sakura ni siquiera vacila, sigue peinando su cabello solo por el hecho de impulsarlo a crecer más rápido.

Su Sakura, su tímida niña que le gustaba jugar con flores y tierra, que prefería los pantalones a las faldas. 

Sinceramente ya no la reconoce. 

— ¿Y qué fue tan importante? — Mebuki pregunta con cansancio, procurando guardar la cinta antes de que su hija en un arrebato la destruya y luego se arrepintiera — ¿Qué pudo ser tan importante para ignorar a tu mejor amiga, Sakura-chan? 

Sakura entonces sonríe con todos sus dientes, es ingenuo y desesperado. Solo hace fruncir el ceño a la señora de los Haruno.

— Me voy a casar con Sasuke-kun, mamá, de eso estoy segura. 

.

.

. 

Inner Sakura crece a cada rechazo, a cada vez que quisiera golpear a Sasuke en vez de besarlo, Inner es la manifestación de cada herida y enojo desde que comenzó a quererlo, cada emoción o faceta de su personalidad reprimida perfectamente en nombre del amor.

Si hubiera sido la mitad de lo inteligente que se creía ser, hubiera sospechado de lo extraño de tener una mente fracturada.

.

.

. 

Cuando la ponen en el equipo 7, es como una señal divina, su amor solo crece en cada interacción con su ídolo. Amor, puro y básico que acalla su propio sentido común. 

El amor hacia Sasuke-kun es mas fuerte que la consideración hacia los sentimientos de Naruto (Naruto, cuya sonrisa asemeja a un sol, Naruto que la protege de todos y contra todo, Naruto que la ama, Naruto que la valora pese a su mediocridad,  _ Naruto, su salvador _ ), o su respeto como shinobi (Dietas y vestidos, aunque en su alma sabe que algo esta mal, es inteligente, entiende las bases de una dieta sana, entonces por qué se preocupa tanto al obtener músculos que destruirían su cuerpo femenino. Sakura quiere salir del hoyo de donde esta, pero…pero… Sasuke-kun ¿ _ qué pensaría Sasuke-kun de ella _ ?).

Sasuke-kun los abandona, y lo encuentra a mitad de camino de la salida de su hogar, el destino podría decir, pero ya no se siente así, no importa lo mucho que lo amó, lo que lloró, Sasuke-kun ya no está.

Y aunque la desaparición ( _ “¡Es una traición! _ ” Inner le susurra con urgencia en los confines de su enclaustro mental “ _ Se fue con el hombre que mató a tu Hokage, destruyó la aldea y mató a nuestros vecinos ¡Sasuke casi mató a Naruto! ¡A Naruto! ¡¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo?!” _ )- de Sasuke-kun solo le siembra dolor, es cuando más Sakura se siente motivada para encontrarse a sí misma. 

Se vuelve discípula de Tsunade-sama, redescubre su pasión por los libros, recupera su amistad con Ino, se hace nuevos amigos.

Pasa dos años entrenando y haciendo misiones con diferentes escuadras encuentra un nuevo significado del respeto propio. El reconocimiento es una sensación nueva, intoxicante, que no cambiaria por nada. 

Y es una tremenda ironía pero sin Sasuke-kun alrededor, Sakura puede respirar en paz.

.

.

.

Eso, hasta que lo encuentra otra vez. 

.

.

.

(Alguien debió haberse fijado en el congelamiento de la kunoichi, la forma en que Sakura solo muestra las peores facetas de sí misma con el Uchiha. Pero por otra parte, ¿no era algo típico? El cielo es azul, el pasto es verde, Sakura ama a Sasuke. Aunque hayan pasado años, aunque no lo conozca en verdad.

Aunque Sasuke sea un criminal, aunque intente matarla, aunque le saque el corazón, debe amarlo, para eso fue creada.)

.

.

.

  


Antes de que Tsunade se retire oficialmente, obliga a toda la fuerza shinobi a pasar por un exhaustivo examen médico, esta vez por la contingencia de la guerra, es evaluación física  ** _y_ ** mental.

— Creo que solo desconfía de Kakashi-sensei — Ino bromea ubicando el archivo de Sakura entre la infinidad de carpetas a su mando. Los Yamanaka siempre fueron los encargados de las mentes de Konoha, ahora la tarea de peritaje psicológico recae en los hombros de la nueva jefa de clan en ausencia de su padre —. Con su nuevo ascenso no habrá forma de atraparlo para que haga esto, por eso Tsunade-sama nos arrastra a todos con él. 

— Kaka-sensei nunca se ha hecho un examen físico por su propia voluntad en su vida — Sakura concuerda con burla amigable—. Como Hokage menos lo hará

Hay un nuevo libro de TEPT en el librero de la consulta otorgada a la Yamanaka, Sakura lo mira con clínica curiosidad. 

“ _ Shishou tiene razón, es necesario _ ” cierra los ojos recostándose cómodamente en el diván, Ino deambula para cerrar las cortinas “ _ Ni siquiera ha pasado un año.” _

(Sueña con Kaguya y Madara casi todas las noches.)

—Bueno, tengo curiosidad por lo que hay en la inmensa frente tuya, frente.

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Ino-Cerda, también tengo pacientes que atender.

La rubia se rié, sin tomarle el peso al juego de insultos que han desarrollado desde niñas. Se posesiona en la cabecera con la punta de los dedos extendidos desde el lóbulo frontal hasta el parietal de su paciente. 

_ “Los médicos son los peores pacientes” _ recuerda a su padre instruyéndola para controlar su chakra  _ “con calma, empieza de a poco, entre más control tengan ellos de su chakra, más costará” _

Sakura ya estaba frunciendo el ceño a la intrusión energética a su cerebro. 

—¿Aun tienes esa cosa? —Ino la distrae con lo primero que se le viene a la mente—. Ya sabes, la que me expulsó en los primeros exámenes de Chunnin.

La energía de Ino analiza los procesos cerebrales, se mete a sus recuerdos, la imagen del examen aparece detrás de sus ojos por un segundo, contenta con estar ya dentro de la memoria a largo plazo, se zambulle a la infinidad de recuerdos que conforman a su mejor amiga.

—Inner es casi inexistente—Sakura menciona, la distracción en la pelirosa funciona y la energía de la Yamanaka pasa al subconsciente sin que la médica lo notase—. Creo que Shishou la borró con su entrenamiento infernal

— O quizás solamente asumiste que eras un marimacho frustrada y esa cosa te dejo en paz.

La imagen que les viene a la mente es un recuerdo de ambas en la infancia, Sakura usando pantalones y el pelo en la cara.

— ¡No soy un marimacho! 

Otro recuerdo las invade, uno de los tantos donde la Haruno ha golpeado a Sai y Naruto a la vez, un extraño contraste con la imagen más reciente de Sakura despidiéndose del Uchiha junto a Kakashi, pidiéndole con un sonrojo en las mejillas si la pudiese llevar con él.

— No cuando estas con tu preciado Sasuke-kun—confiere la Yamanaka. 

Los recuerdos se comienzan a repetir, Sasuke de ocho años comiendo en solitario, entrenando con el equipo 7, salvándola en la misión a las olas, en el bosque de la muerte, abandonándola, diciéndole gracias. 

  


La energía de Ino se siente succionada, su onda de análisis absorbida por un vórtice. Frunce el ceño y se concentra. 

Sakura puede ser una gran médica, pero Ino tiene un dominio superior a su clan, expertis ganada en la guerra al controlar miles de mentes a la vez, y así, con una refinada técnica es como nota la sutil manera en que sinapsis de las neuronas de Sakura se reordenan, enviando mas neurotransmisores de lo necesario a recuerdos específicos. 

Es mecánico, antinatural, y envía otro pulso de chakra para averiguar qué es exactamente lo que esta pasando. 

El cerebro de Sakura se reinicia cada vez que piensa en el objeto de su afecto, y eso…eso no era el patrón de lo llaman amor. 

— Frente, háblame de tu Uchiha, creo… Creo que encontré algo. 

.

.

.

Si alguien alguna vez ha mencionado que existe una divergencia entre un político y un ninja, simplemente a hablando desde la ignorancia.

La política rige la aldea, desde las misiones clase D, hasta la forma en que pelean sus guerras. 

Los Uchiha, con todo su poderío de fuego, fueron fácilmente barridos bajo la alfombra por su falta de entendimiento político. El hecho de que Naruto nunca ha sido enviado a una misión de asesinato, también es entendimiento político en pro de la imagen de un salvador. 

El hecho que todos los herederos de los principales clanes hayan nacido en el mismo año, no era coincidencia. Tampoco lo eran sus madres, todas curiosamente resumidas con simples palabras: Amorosas, devotas, sin peso político para ir en contra de las decisiones de sus maridos. 

Hiashi Hyuuga, líder del Clan Hyuuga. Su esposa, una hermosa mujer proveniente de la mismísima familia real en la capital del país del fuego. Cabello azul noche, piel de porcelana y habla suave que heredó a sus hijas, sin poderío político que interfiera con el liderazgo de su esposo, sin poder objetar las atrocidades que se realizan al interior de su clan. 

_ (…porque ella lo amaba desde que la salvó en esa la misión de rescate cuando tenía trece años)  _

Shiskaku Nara, líder del clan Nara, casado con una kunoichi de origen civil, una mujer apasionada que optó por retirarse después del nacimiento de su primogénito. Yoshino siempre fue el mejor complemento del antiguo capitán Jonin.

_ (…porque ella lo amaba desde que se topó con él como contrincante en los exámenes Chunnin) _

Inoichi Yamanaka, casado con una mujer civil dueña de una florería en el borde que separa los barrios civiles y shinobi. 

_ (porque ella lo ama a primera vista, desde que vino junto a su amigo para ayudarlo comprar flores) _

Érase una vez Sakumo Hatake, líder del clan Hatake, casado con una mujer civil de buen corazón que no pudo sobrevivir al nacimiento de su hijo Kakashi.

_ (porque ella lo amaba, así como todas las mujeres aman a los shinobis fuertes, sin explicación, solo porque el destino lo decide, porque su amor significa más que la voluntad de seguir con su carrera.  _

_ Así funciona Konoha.) _

Y la lista sigue. 

Y Sakura, con el informe perito forense en sus manos, luego de pasar por las habilidades en conjunto de Ino, Shizune, Tsunade y Kakashi para sacarle una compulsión de la cabeza, se puede imaginar como terminaría en la lista:

\- Uchiha Sasuke, líder del Clan Uchiha, casado con Haruno Sakura, una mujer shinobi de origen civil retirada de las fuerzas para cuidar a la hija de ambos. Aún laborando en el hospital como apoyo, permitiendo las continuas ausencias de su esposo, debido a que simplemente lo ama, apoyando a la resurrección del Clan Uchiha desde las sombras, como la matriarca que la precede, como todas las matriarcas de este maldito lugar. -

.

.

.

— El sello está en todas las paredes de la aldea, es insignificante y difícil de encontrar en comparación a los sellos de defensa y protección escritos en las murallas. Poseen una base Uzumaki, con transcripciones al estilo Senju, probablemente datan del origen de Konoha y sospechó que llevan tanto tiempo por las modificaciones realizadas por Shimura Danzo, un versado en sellos por la enseñanza de Tobirama-sama. 

  


El informe redactado por Sai se encuentra sellado con confidencial grado A. Las hojas de papel se encuentran reposando inocentemente en el escritorio del nuevo Hokage, para Sakura, la visión de esa información solo la vuelve enferma.

Un sello que afecta a cualquiera que viva en la aldea. Un sello proveniente de los fundadores mismos. 

Cierra los ojos y quiere vomitar.

  


— Eso significa que…

Y no puede terminarlo, porque aún se siente mareada por la forma en que Ino removió una parte integral de su personalidad de su cerebro.

— Es un sello de procreación y otro de maternidad—Resume Tsunade, posesionada a su lado en un firme apoyo—, crea la compulsión de atracción en los jóvenes para mantener la maquina de niños soldados funcionando, independiente de las preferencias personales, crea el apremio de formar familias para el beneficio del estado. 

_ La voluntad del fuego ¿he? _

No importa la sexualidad personal, no importa la independencia personal, deben seguir reproduciéndose, en favor de la voluntad y protección a la aldea. 

— Ha estado tanto tiempo instaurado que no pude verlo ni siquiera con el Sharingan…

Kakashi es quien se sienta en la silla del Hokage actual, mirando por los ventanales hacia las montañas donde recién se está construyendo su cara. 

— Nadie pudo, Hatake, ni siquiera pensé en que algo así podría suceder bajo mis narices todo este tiempo… 

La frustración de ambos Hokage le produce un asomó de risa, Sakura la cual a estado jodida hasta un nivel celular por su amor hacía Sasuke se pregunta con un pensamiento histérico, hasta qué punto el amor toxico en esta aldea se ha normalizado. 

— No fue al azar —Sakura complementa con tintes de rencor en su voz—. Las y los más afectados por el sello son personas que pueden dejar todo en favor a la prevalencia de las líneas de sangre de la aldea, personas genéticamente correctas con un factor social aceptable para la continuidad de los clanes prevalecientes de Konoha 

Kakashi la miran a través del reflejo del ventanal, una pregunta silenciosa entre ambos que ninguno puede responder.

(Lo han hecho dudar, y la incógnita probablemente creará aún más pesadillas. ¿Cuánto del amor ciego y leal de Rin le era real? Rin Nohana, de un clan sin nombre en contra peso al de los Hatake. Rin, que pudo ser su esposa si el tiempo y la culpa lo hubieran dejado. Rin, que no miró a Obito aunque haya muerto por ella.)

— Me sellaron la cabeza, Kaka-sensei. Nos sellaron las cabezas a todas. 

—Lo sé. 

— Para amar a Sasuke —su nombre sale de sus labios y no se escucha igual— pero ¿Por qué?

Kakashi gira su silla hacia mirarla, sus manos están cruzadas y sus ojos conectan con los suyos. 

— porque ibas a ser una buena madre, Sakura. 

.

.

.

Hay algo que no se dice en voz alta, y es la forma del destino de las kunoichis en la aldea. 

Aunque las clases en la academia comienza con una marcada presencia femenina, las cosas no se mantienen igual, la taza de deserción femenina es alta, y es terriblemente fácil llamarlas débiles si no se indaga las razones de esa deserción. 

Una educación de diferente calidad con medidores de misma calidad. 

Niñas y niños separados durante todas las tardes. Para ellas “Primeros auxilios”, “Arreglos florares”, “Teoría musical” y “Seducción”; Para ellos, “Shurikenjutsu”, “Bases del Taijutsu”, “Estrategias en el campo”.

La educación es diferente, dispar, pero las pruebas de graduación son las mismas para todos, y si una chica no se hizo tiempo para entrenar por su cuenta entonces no sabrá cómo pasar. 

Es la razón fundamental de los equipos Genin conformados por dos hombres y una mujer. A veces, ni eso. Sin embargo, esos temas no se discuten, debido a que las mujeres shinobi son vistas como algo suave, hermoso y mortal, similar a un veneno de calidad, una hechicera de apariencia inofensiva capaz de usar su cuerpo para seducir a su objetivo, aunque su dignidad quede manchada por ello. 

. 

.

.

— Me llamaron fracaso como mujer —Tsunade confiesa luego de derrumbar la montaña de botellas vacías que habían formado. Sakura no se encuentra mejor, apoyada en la barra sin querer levantar la cabeza a nada más que tomar su trago.

Maestra y estudiante, con métodos de afrontamiento no muy saludables, se encuentran en un bar con el dinero ilimitado de un Hokage en retiro, parece el inicio de un mal chiste. 

— Nadie es tan estúpido para pensar así de ti, Shishou —la pelirosa murmura, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol pero no hay brebaje que pueda borrar el gusto a su propia derrota, su razón de ser, manipulada desde el origen mismo de su historia. 

Aunque repase y repase su vida, aun no recuerda el momento exacto donde comenzó a amar a Sasuke.

— Fueron los imbéciles de los ancianos de mi clan— “ _ los que probablemente instauraron los sellos”  _ No lo dice, pero ambas lo piensan —, pero ten por seguro que más de alguno en la aldea pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué pensaron que eras un fracaso, Shishou? 

— ¿Qué es lo que le importa a esta aldea? — Tsunade alza una ceja, a las afueras las familias pasan sin preocupaciones, un día normal en Konoha—. La voluntad del fuego, las futuras generaciones, etc. etc. 

Toma otro trago al seco, su alumna la observa con atención, ambas son medicas con control total de sus propios órganos internos, no importa cuánto alcohol exista en Konoha, ninguna podrá estar totalmente borracha. 

— He pasado por tres malditas guerras, Sakura, ¡Tres! Guerras que duraron aaaños, y aun así, pese a mis éxitos, les falle en las partes más importantes a la aldea ¿Puedes adivinar en qué?

Sakura apoya su frente contra el mostrador, lleva años junto a su Shishou escuchando las quejas de los ancianos de Konoha en cada oportunidad que querían denigrarla.

—Sin Dan, o…incluso con él, yo no —respira, cierra los ojos y confiesa—yo nunca quise ser madre. 

(“ _ Estas permitiendo que el clan Senju se extinga, Tsunade-Hime” Koharu del consejo de ancianos refunfuña con indignación “Es tu deber con la aldea es continuar con el noble legado de Hashirama-sama y Tobirama-sama. Serás una desgracia como kunoichi si permites semejante transgresión para la aldea”) _

— A quién le importa lo que piense una anciana aburrida —Sakura se levanta a la fuerza de la indignación del recuerdo—¡Que se busque una vida! Nadie puede imponerte nadaaaa

—¿Debido a que soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y feliz? — Tsunade conjetura, riéndose contra su taza.

—¡Siii! ¡Sii! ¡Eso! ¡Salud! 

Celebran, toman otro trago, se recarga, en un punto dentro de la próxima hora, Sakura se quiebra cuando Shizune viene a buscarlas. 

— Pero yo si quería. —Las lagrimas caen sin poder contenerse—. Si lo quería, Shishou, lo imaginé durante tanto tiempo y ahora no sé qué hacer. Todos me miran esperando a que algún día Sasuke-kun vuelva de su viaje y ¡SAS! Tengamos bebes y seamos una familia feliz pero Sasuke-kun no es así. Él merece ser feliz, y  _ quiero _ ser feliz, pero no sé … ya no sé si pueda serlo. 

— ¡Cantinero! ¡Otra ronda!

.

.

.

  


Una noche de juerga no resuelve nada, solo se siente anestesiada, sumergida en un extraño limbo donde todo parece normal y a la vez, nada realmente tiene sentido. 

Hay muy poco en lo que un shinobi tiene control; su tiempo es limitado y dirigido por sus superiores, la perspectiva de la muerte es real y su cuerpo en sí, es una herramienta. Sus decisiones es la muestra máxima de autonomía, sobre todo las decisiones involucradas con sus personas amadas. 

Algo como lo sucedido, no puede salir a la luz, una información así amenaza con romper con la creciente paz forzada en la aldea, aunque la moral dicte lo contrario, las y los afectados no pueden ser informados. 

Sakura en sí, es una afortunada. 

A fuerza de su propio orgullo se mantiene haciendo sus labores rutinales, la inmensa demanda de exámenes físicos la obliga a sentarse en su consulta, escuchando relato tras relato de los sobrevivientes de la guerra, la mayoría se encuentran felices, ignorantes, Sakura quiere gritarles a la cara a la mayoría de ellos. 

— Todo está bien, Kurenai-san —Sakura se siente desapegada, forzándose al ser amigable para sonreír a la antigua sensei de sus compañeros. La antigua Kunoichi fue una mujer feroz, eso hasta que Asuma-sensei pereció—. Pero recomendaría que aumentaras la ingesta de proteínas, has perdido masa muscular, y no deseo que sea un problema en el futuro. 

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

— En el sentido si desea entrenar o volver el servicio activo, Kurenai-san

— Ah, no, no volveré a realizar misiones.

Sakura parpadea, alzando la mirada de su informe, Kurenai se viste tranquilamente.

— ¿Enserio? 

— No puedo, Mirai tiene dos años. Necesito cuidarla, ella es mi mundo.

— Pensé…—niega con la cabeza para quitarse su propia incomodidad, se centra en terminar los papeles—No es nada, solo pensé que tendría más ayuda. 

— La tengo—La sonrisa de Kurenai es serena—, Shiskamaru-kun incluso está reclutando a Temari-san para ayudarme con mi niña, pero luego de tanto tiempo de…ser una Kunoichi, deseo una vida apacible, estoy segura de que Asuma lo hubiera deseado para ambas.

No tiene mucho que decir, aunque Sakura quiere consultarle más a fondo, solo obedecería a su curiosidad morbosa sobre el significado de ser una Kunoichi. En su lugar entrega el certificado de buena salud y la acompaña a la puerta.

Kurenai es una Jonin, una maestra en el genjutsu que tanto Konoha necesita luego de la caída de los Uchiha. Kurenai es hermosa y letal, ahora, una madre a tiempo completo para su hija.

— ¡Kurenai-sempai! ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que amaba a Asuma-sensei? 

— Bueno —los ojos rojos de la mujer se funden en la nostalgia, Sakura quiere gritar con más ganas, adivinando la respuesta—. Eso fue… Cuando éramos niños. 

.

.

.

Ino aparece en su puerta sin permiso y la saca a rastras, es un espectáculo de violencia y gritos en plena vereda, conociéndolas, los habitantes de Konoha salen de su camino, sin comentar el asunto. 

Las kunoichis siempre han sido más emocionales, después de todo. 

—¡Te estas comportando como una estúpida, frente!

— Maldita sea Ino, ¿Tenías que traerme a este maldito lugar? 

El campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 empeora todo, los tres bustos de madera continúan de pie, ni el ataque de Pain pudo borrar esa atrocidad

— ¡Si! ¡Hasta Naruto se dio cuenta que algo te pasa! ¡Naruto! ¡Que aun ni siquiera recuerda que Hinata se le declaro hace años!

Sasuke era el motor real de detrás del equipo 7, fue la fuerza de su partida lo que unió a Sakura y Naruto en una causa común.

Es difícil ver a Naruto o a Kakashi y no luchar con sus creencias. 

(Sobre todo Naruto, el cual ama a Sasuke de una forma mucho más sincera de lo que ella ha hecho y ahora solo debe pararse frente a él y decirle “Hey, lo que creíste, en realidad no es cierto. Lo siento, no puedo seguirte ahora, no puedo darle el final feliz que deseabas”).

— ¡Es difícil!

— ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser! Esta bien, ya no lo amas, ¡Bien!, encuentra a otra cosa para hacer, la vida continua, ¡Supéralo!

— ¡No puedo simplemente superarlo, cerdo! ¡Es que no ves! Todo a sido una maldita mentira, ¡Todo!

Quiere tirarse el pelo, la incertidumbre se empodera de la pelirosa, todos los relatos de la semana la embargan y encuentra todo tan  _ injusto _ . 

Se siente como un personaje segundario en las manos de un muy mal escritor. 

—No sé quién soy ahora, toda mi vida se a centrado en amarlo, y ahora…no hay nada. 

Ino Yamanaka, quien esta aprendiendo a ser jefa de su clan en un entorno predominantemente masculino y patriarcal, quien tomó las riendas de la salud mental de una aldea profundamente traumatizada, quien esta tratando con la muerte de su padre, su padrino, y mierda santa, hasta la de su sensei otra vez. 

La Yamanaka toma del cuello de la blusa de Sakura, aprovechando el impulso para estampar su frente contra la de su mejor amiga, la sangre comienza a filtrarse en sus cabellos, rosa, amarillo y rojo. 

— No te atrevas a decirme que no sabes quién eres, Haruno Sakura. Eres la discípula que superará a Tsunade, una heroína de guerra internacional, la mandamás del hospital, porque si, maldita idiota, tu mantuviste el hospital y todo nuestro maldito sistema sanitario a flote mientras Shizune-san y Tsunade-sama no podían, tú, con tu inmenso cerebro de nerd. No me vengas con esa mierda de qué no sabes quién eres sin un hombre, porque eres la persona más brillante que conozco. ¿Y qué si ya no amas más a Sasuke? ¡Tú no eres solo él! Él no estuvo allí, Sakura, ni siquiera Naruto estuvo allí cuando te partiste el lomo entrenando con Tsunade-sama. Sakura, eres más que el equipo siete, eres más que una fangirl desesperada, eres mi mejor amiga y no dejare que sigas creyendo lo contrario.

El silencio se extiende en el campo, Ino se niega a dejarla ir, preparándose a una pelea a puño si es necesario. 

—…Ino—La cabeza de la Haruno cae al hombro de su amiga, su voz tiembla—¿…Desde cuándo eres tan sabia?

— No lo sé, idiota —la abraza con fuerza, lagrimas caen de parte de ambas—. Y tú me lo dijiste, ¿no? Las mujeres tenemos que ser fuertes para sobrevivir. 

.

.

.

— Hokage-sama

Kakashi frunce los labios, odiando el honorifico. Sakura camina frente a su escritorio, le causa gracia verlo tan obligado a labores mundanas como los archivos de misión, quién pensaría que un hombre así terminaría haciendo trabajo del escritorio.

_ “Probablemente extrañe las misiones fuera de la aldea a estas alturas” _

— ¿Vienes a entregarme más informes, Sakura-chan? 

— Nop, es más bien… —ladea la cabeza con picardía—. Una petición personal.

Kakashi entonces se endereza, cruzando los dedos.

— Oh ~… y ¿Qué podría querer mi alumna favorita?

— Por favor, nunca he sido tu favorita—lo descarta tan rápidamente que se pierde el tic en la ceja del Hatake—, con suerte soy la menos destructiva de los tres pelmazos que estuvieron a tu cargo.

El ambiente es amigable, aun así Sakura no relaja su postura, su frente aun tiene la herida del cabezazo de Ino hace una semana atrás. No ha querido curarla.

— Te escucho. 

— Tsunade-sama desea pasar unos años encargándose de hacer un cambio circunstancial en el sistema de salud de la aldea y los aliados, mientras que Shizune-san ha estado a cargo de la investigación de las células de Hashirama-sama. Sé que los ancianos desean que esa investigación sea desarrollada por mí para que Shizune-san se dedique a ser tu asistente, pero si somos honestos, este proyecto es importante para ella y su carrera, un hito que ni yo o Tsunade-sama le deseamos quitar. 

— Mmm…Shizune no ha mencionada nada de eso

— Y no lo hará—los ojos verdes brillan con orgullo oculto—, ella es una buen shinobi.

— ¿Qué propones, Sakura? No es que desee una asistente que este conmigo en contra de su propia voluntad pero… —El Hatake gira su silla, la habitación era un caos de organizado, ambos han sido agentes cercanos a la Hokage anterior, ambos saben la carga de trabajo del Hokage y esto es la punta del iceberg—, Necesitaré a alguien a mi lado.

— Hay es donde esta mi proposición. 

— Te sugerí para los exámenes Jonin —confiesa abiertamente el Hokage, conjeturando la dirección del argumento de la Haruno.

— Lo sé 

— No tendrás tiempo para ayudarme

— Solo por estas dos semanas, planeo tomar los exámenes ahora y no esperar la siguiente ronda.

— Eso es bastante valiente, Sakura-chan

— No, es confianza ¿Dudas de mí?

Kakashi sonríe.

— Nunca. 

Los segundos pasan, Sakura espera una resolución del Hatake, pero Kakashi parece estar buscando algo en su persona, y no le sorprende, más de alguno le ha hablado que parece otra persona.

— Si te quedas, te quedas hasta el final de mi mandato, no podrás salir de la aldea. 

La sonrisa de Sakura se extiende en sus labios, es algo suave, elegante y letal. 

—Todo lo contrario, no quiero irme —Kakashi parpadea a la seguridad de su postura, la libertad de su voz—. Quiero ayudarte, déjame ser tu ayudante, Hokage-sama, déjame cambiar Konoha para mejor. 

.

.

.

  


En un año, Sasuke vuelve a la aldea para preguntarle si desea viajar en su compañía, Sakura educadamente le dice que no. 

  


.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien más se ha fijado la forma en que se escribe Naruto? El amor eterno y devoto desde la infancia que no flaquea no importa cuántas veces haya sido aplastado. Pero honestamente, hay un límite entre la devoción, el amor propio y las propias metas personales. El amor no debe enclaustrarte, herirte, maltratarte o limitar la obsesión. Aquí no sólo me enfocó en el personaje de Sakura (que la amo de todo corazón), sino que hasta Rin me perturba cuando piensa decirle a Kakashi sus sentimientos cuando apenas hace un segundo habían enterrado a Obito bajo una roca, o el hecho que confiaba en Hinata para ser una badass política que reformara el clan Hyuuga pero esa trama se murió junto a Neji.  
En fin, en mi mente Sakura no se queda con Sasuke (o si lo hace, es después de que Sasuke y Sakura realmente hayan trabajado en su relación y no solamente aparece una vez cada 11 años para decir "Yolo"), Hinata es algo más que una esposa (honestamente le tendría más miedo a ella que a Naruto), Ino sigue siendo impresionante, Shizune tiene el crédito que merece, Temari sigue siendo Temari (porque, honestamente, las rubias en Naruto son fucking impresionantes) etc etc.  
Bye!


End file.
